


Fallen Angel

by Angrykarin666



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adoption, Crossover, Demon Deals, Demon Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Gen, Izuku goes to Hell, LITERALLY, M/M, Other, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: Izuku takes Bakugou's advice after All Might shatters his dreams, leaping from the roof the hero left him atop, and dies. He finds himself in Hell, winding up making a deal of sorts with the Radio Demon himself.Oddly enough Hell isn't too bad.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Midoriya Izuku and Alastor
Comments: 212
Kudos: 691





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This had some dark topics like suicide and death in it. It's going to be pretty heavy sometimes. (It IS set primarily in Hell.)

Izuku stood at the railing of the roof All Might had left him alone on after crushing the fragile remains of his dreams, tears falling down his face to plummet to the ground over 120 feet down. The quirkless teen had thought he was used to the ever familiar pain of people far stronger than him - basically everyone he’d ever met - stomping on his hopes… Guess he was wrong, because the greenette had honestly never felt so low or raw in his life as he did at this moment.

As Izuku tried to process how, if at all, he could recover from this a somewhat hysterical laugh left him. The short answer is he can’t; his stubborn drive to chase his dreams of being a hero was barely held together by what little confidence and hope he’d had after a lifetime of isolation, bullying, and generally being ignored or looked over because of his “condition”. Having his idol, the very person whose words of “Anyone can be a hero.” kept him going despite the hardships he faced, be the one to tell him that those words were a lie and he should just give up his dreams and be “more realistic” had utterly destroyed what little remained of his drive.

And as he pondered his situation without that fragile hope to keep him going the teen despaired further. His peers and teachers either ignored him as though he had a contagious disease or outright despised him because - in their eyes - being born without a quirk made him lesser than them if not completely useless. No matter what he did or how smart he was they would never see him as such by the sheer fact that they’d already decided he didn’t deserve the very air he breathed or space he occupied by existing as he did. Despite being on par with (and in some cases surpassing) Kacchan, the best and most praised student at Orudera Middle School, everyone made sure to beat it into the greenette’s head - sometimes literally - that he was the biggest idiot and failure to ever walk the halls of the place.

The teen even remembers the strain his diagnosis had on his mother. The way his father stopped coming home for visits and calling, the friends she’d lost, the jobs she’d been fired from with seemingly no cause. As though his being born without powers was somehow a reflection of Inko that painted her as just as disgusting and worthless as himself to them. The further his mind went down that particular rabbit hole the sicker he felt.

Just as his sorrow reached another peak, threatening a new wave of sobbing, a recent memory flashed to the forefront of Izuku’s mind.

_“Just pray for a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive from the roof!”_

Somewhat sinister chuckles left the greenette at that. “Why not… It’s not like I have much to lose at this point anyway.” Worst case scenario reincarnation isn’t what happens after death. But at this point all he could feel about that outcome was that at least then his suffering would be over.

Izuku removed his yellow backpack and sneakers, pausing briefly to write a note for his mother. She was the only one who ever gave a damn about him so she deserved an apology for whatever pain his death would bring her. He considered writing one for Kacchan (thanking him for the advice and congratulating him on being right that he’d never become a hero, maybe even finishing it with a question of if he’s happy now) only to shake his head and place his notebook back in the safety of his bag alongside his phone and keys.

The barely 15 year old then steeled himself as he faced the railing he’d recently spent crying over. It was phenomenally easy to vault over, Izuku having jumped far harder and higher fences during his years of running from bullies or to hero fights. And for a brief moment, as the wind whipped around him and he felt the brief moment of weightlessness with his face seeing only the endless sky above him, the boy felt completely numb and serene in a way he’d never felt before…

Then he hit the ground.

It was white hot agony. The horrid snapping of bone and splattering of blood echoing his ears as the taste and smell of his own iron rich blood assaulted his senses. His vision, blurry and fading further rapidly, soon went black as finally he started to die. For that brief moment he was still alive all the middle schooler could think was how it was just his luck that a fall from over 8 stories up didn’t kill him instantly. And then he finally breathed his last.

…Only to take in a heaving panicked breath as the sensation of free-fall grips him again. Verdant eyes snap open to see unfamiliar city streets coming up rapidly, yet another dark alley coming to meet him from an even longer fall. Shrieking in confused panic Izuku tenses, foreign energy gripping his body as the rush of adrenaline causes something tucked inside the teen to snap out of him and into physical being. Once it does the falling slows to a gentle floating, ensuring that (this time at least) he wouldn’t end up as a street pizza.

Glancing warily at the reason for his plummet ceasing a scant few meters off the ground Izuku was shocked to discover a pair of feathery green and black wings, the shock growing as they start to fidget and move as he tries to test them. Upon hearing an unusual clicking noise when his feet gently reach the alley ground wide green eyes take note of the other changes to his person. Cloven hooves attached to thin goat-like limbs coated in a layer of thin black fur made way to a thick layer of curly green wool from the area just below his knees to cover his entire torso, up to his elbows, and finally ending in his signature bush of hair atop his head (that upon checking with a hand seems to be the same). That now four digit-ed hand having claw-like hooves instead of fingers now also noticing his curved ram horns starting to grow from his temples and sheep-like ears on the sides of his face.

And after a curious glance to his back to further inspect his wings the now sheep-like teen noticed the fluffy tail peeking out through a hole in the odd white and pale green yukata he was now dressed in that barely covered his torso and thighs, had a large hole in the back for his wings, and had no sleeves at all.

“What the hell is going on? How am I alive? I distinctly remember dying! And how do I look so different?” the teen’s muttered train of thought cut off as his new ears twitched and flicked to face behind him, focusing on the sound of faint footsteps behind him growing closer in the near-silent prowl of a predator. Sure enough when he snapped his head to face the source he saw a great beast of a man, like a wolf, frozen at the opening to the alley he’d landed in with a sharp toothy grin on its face that spoke of nothing good and hungry orange eyes fixed on him.

Izuku’s heart stuttered as the wolf-man took a single step closer, his now far stronger flight response kicking in and sending the teen racing in the opposite direction. If he weren’t running for his life right now the teen would be marveling at how much faster, stronger, and more agile his new body was; as well as the fact that his endurance was now much much better that it used to be. But that was a revelation for later, right now he was understandably preoccupied with escaping his pursuer.

Darting through the alleys at a break-neck pace, vaulting over obstacles to slow down Mr. Big Bad Wolf and turning random corners on a dime, the greenette finally laid eyes on an exit to an actual street. Rushing out onto the sidewalk the 15 year old took in the mostly red toned buildings, all bearing signs in English that left the boy even more confused than he was before. Most of these businesses were for things heavily frowned upon or straight up illegal, the people inside or walking the streets by them all resembling yokai or monsters of various mythic origins that seemed just as unfriendly as the beast man chasing him.

Running down the sidewalk, eyes scanning for somewhere, anywhere, normal he could run into to hide Izuku took note of an ominous looking but otherwise normal building nearby. Speeding up the now sheep boy reaches the doors of the station and pulls them open, slamming them shut once inside and leaning back against them as he struggles to calm his breathing. Finally, he was safe!

Judging by the angry growling he could hear faintly outside from his spot against the door he’d done so not a moment too soon. Hopefully Mr. Wolf-man can’t track him to this building or will just give up and look for an easier target. As he has that thought the teen sighed and returned to pondering his predicament.

Where the hell was he that everyone seemed to be some kind of monster? And why would a bunch of monsters be afraid of something as normal and unthreatening as a radio station? Did they just not like human things? Those thoughts just brought Izuku’s earlier thoughts back. Why was he also a monster of sorts and how did he get here? How was he still alive when he’d not so long ago taken his own life? Was this the underworld or did he get reincarnated into some sort of alternate reality where everyone were monsters instead of people? And if that’s the case then why was he a cute winged sheep person instead of something more intimidating?

The sound of an echoing baritone laugh accompanied by laugh track, both carrying a vacuum tube effect to them as though they’d come from an old timey radio, from nearby caused Izuku to freeze. Turning his gaze to where his new ears fixed themselves to hear the teen saw a towering figure standing in the doorway across the lobby. The snazzily dressed man fixing him with an amused but predatory gaze.

Standing at over 7 feet tall was a man with red hair and grey skin, glowing light red on dark red eyes with slitted pupils, and the antlers and ears of a deer. He was wearing a pinstriped red suit over a lighter red dress shirt with a cross on its its front were the suit didn’t cover, a black bow tie paired with black dress shoes and black and red gloves bringing the outfit together. A red cane tipped with a radio microphone rested in one hand while the other rested behind his back as he smiled at Izuku with a mouthful of yellowed sharp teeth in a grin that was far too wide.

“Now those are some wonderful questions my dear child!” the red clad man said, making Izuku flush a bit as he realized he’d been pondering his questions out loud, before adding playfully as he strutted closer “Another is just what exactly has brought such an intriguing child such as yourself into my fine establishment today. I regret to say that I don’t get many visitors here in my station, and those I do get are not typically so relaxed as you are.”

Izuku stared at the deer-like man as though transfixed, unsure of how to respond, when the sound of his reason for seeking shelter in the station grew closer and angrier than before. The canine growls pulling a whimper from him as he flinched and curled into himself despite being under the gaze of someone just as threatening and predatory. The static filled echoey voice of the redhead washed over him again with noticeable mirth on his vacuum tubed voice as he spoke “Well I suppose that answers my previous question. What ** **did**** you do to piss him off so much kid?”

“Existed.” Izuku grumbled sassily before he could stop himself, earning a widening of the towering man’s already impossibly wide grin and a deep bark of laughter. Once he was certain he hadn’t pissed off the unsettling person before him the teen asked warily “Where the hell am I? Why the hell do I look like this? And why the hell am I not dead?! I distinctly remember jumping off a building and dying!”

The radio-like voice of the older male replied frankly “The short answer to those questions is that you’ve already answered them kid… Several times now.”

Green eyes fixed red in shock as the words processed. “I… I’m ** **dead****?! And in ****Hell****?!”

“Afraid so my boy. If I had to guess why you ended up here I’d say because you killed yourself. Suicide is a sin.”

Groaning and burying his mildly sheep-like face in his hands the greenette mutters bitterly to himself “Of fucking course it is, that’s exactly my kind of luck.” before sighing heavily.

The taller, older demon bends over, offering Izuku a hand up. The teen takes it with a faint but sincere smile before saying “Thank you, for answering my questions and putting up with me. I know I can be pretty annoying with my muttering and all so… Thanks. Again. I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

“Alastor.” the redhead replies, shaking the hand he’d used to pull the sheep boy to his feet before releasing it. “And it’s my pleasure to help such an interesting soul. Why, I can’t remember the last time I’ve been so entertained by a conversation.”

Green eyes fixed the radio demon’s red with confusion. “You find me and my endless, filterless questions interesting and entertaining?… Really? But I’m boring! And weak!”

Alastor chuckled as he rested an arm over the teen’s shoulders, making their height disparity all the more noticeable as he admitted cheerfully “But of course! Barely anyone has the guts to speak to me at all, much less ask questions or show sass like you have!” Pinching one of the boy’s cheeks, still freckled and chubby in a way that - paired with his height and figure - made him look younger than he was, the deer-like demon adds “And you’re hardly boring with that cute appearance, brain, and angelic wings of yours. Honestly you make quite the perplexing sight for a demon.”

“M’not cute!” Izuku growled like an angry cat, more like a kitten really, before the older male’s earlier words registered in his brain. Logically he knew that Alastor was dangerous, and the fact other demons - scarier looking demons - avoided his radio station spoke volumes on how dangerous the redhead could be… But it hadn’t really sunk in until now that he should be afraid of the radio demon.

Alastor seemed to realize that the teen had finally assessed his situation by the sudden silence and horrified expression on his face, smirking fondly as he took the child in again. Izuku reminded the deer demon very much of two of his favorite demons at the hotel, earning a chuckle from him as he pictured how both would react to the little lost lamb. It gave him an idea.

“Judging by your minor misstep of ducking into my station to avoid that hellhound prowling outside I’m fairly certain you wouldn’t last too long by yourself in hell.”

Izuku puffed up in offense, opening his mouth to deny the statement only to pause and shut it again with a heavy sigh. “As much as I hate to admit it you’re probably right.”

Alastor’s sharp yellow teeth were pulled into a wide smile that sent shivers up the greenette’s spine. “I could help you with that, if you’d like.”

“How?”

An arm was wrapped around Izuku’s shoulders again as the towering redhead declared “Stick with me kid and I’ll keep you nice and safe, teach you a few things. Hell’s a big and dangerous place but I can guarantee that you’d never find a better teacher or guardian in this place than myself. I am one of the strongest and most feared demon lords here after all.”

Alastor’s clawed hand ruffled the wool curls atop the boy’s head as he pondered that, minding the short and curled grey horns there as he did. He took a bit of pleasure in the way the kid barely tensed at all from the contact, seeming more surprised than scared from the touch. How intriguing.

Big green eyes narrowed as they gazed up at the deer demon’s pleased face. “What exactly do you get out of this that would make you bother offering such a good deal to me? I seriously doubt you’re doing this from the goodness of your heart.”

Alastor laughed at that. Hard.

“You’d be right on that kid. “ Bending down so they’re face to face the redhead asks “You sure you want to know?”

Gulping the greenette nods, earning a predatory grin in return. “I’m bored for one, having you around will liven things up a bit. And the other reason is cause you’re a good fit.”

“I’m a what?”

“A good fit.” Alastor admitted fondly as he returned to his full height “For myself and my mate. We can’t have children and I honestly have no interest in them personally, but he’s mentioned wanting one and clearly adores them. You’d be a surprise, a gift really, more than anything.”

“I-” Izuku sputtered as he processed that “You’re offering me that deal to ****adopt me****?!”

“In simple terms, yes.” the radio demon admitted before offering the teen his hand “Do we have a deal?”

The green glow and power radiating off the offered hand was ominous, as was the toothy smile on the demon’s grey face, but Izuku wasn’t scared. He knew the deal was probably a bad idea… But Hell was eager and ready to tear him apart, the offer of safety and lessons from an older and stronger demon welcome. Not only that, but the sheep boy can’t remember the last time anyone had found him anything resembling a positive light…

Alastor had nothing but praises and promises for him that he couldn’t refuse. So he didn’t. He shook the deer demon’s hand, feeling the energy lock their deal into place before dissipating.

“So… What now?” the teen asked as he stared up at the redhead’s pleased face.

“Now Izuku, my boy,” Alastor said, making a warm feeling grow in the greenette’s chest as an arm rests over his shoulders and steers him to the door “we go home and introduce you to the others. My Angel’s going to like you.”

As they strolled down the street, several demon’s staring at them with open horror - including the hellhound who was searching for Izuku - the teen relaxed. Alastor’s presence had them giving the pair of them a wide berth and the amiable chatter between them was a luxury he’d not had in ages. The radio demon’s enthusiastic talk about the hotel and its patrons, including his mate, had a smile growing on the boy’s face.

He could live with this. Maybe the deal wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets the others and adapts to life in the Hotel.

Vaggie had more or less gotten used to Alastor’s strange habits over the centuries she’d known him since he foisted himself on her and Charlie’s hotel. His disgusting choice of diet, his obnoxious personality, and his frankly terrifying power that he shows off at a whim. But it was rare that he actively brought people to the hotel.

The white haired demoness is fairly certain that the wendigo is physically incapable of making friends like a normal person.

So color her all kinds of confused when the guy waltzes in with a kid in tow. The young demon, looking like a green wooled black sheep, was even tucked into Alastor’s personal space by the radio demon’s arm around his shoulder. Vaggie blinked her visible eye in disbelief before yelling out an accusing “Who is that and what did you do?!”

The kid, barely in his teens if she had to guess, curled in on himself with a frightened bleat-like “Meep” at her shout. Cowering further when the eyes of every member of the hotel fixed him as a result. From his spot next to the child Alastor was grinning, completely unbothered by her accusing tone or words.

“My dear I have no clue what you could possibly mean by that, but if you must know…” the radio demon moved the teen to stand in front of him, gesturing to him proudly as he explained “This right here is Izuku, he’s new to Hell and not really fit for it so I offered him a deal. He’ll be living with us from now on. I do hope that’s okay Charlie my dear?”

Vaggie started and followed the Overlord’s red eyes to look at her girlfriend, surprised to discover that the blonde had snuck up directly behind her without her knowing. A quick glance had her holding in a sigh, Charlie looked so excited to see the kid.

“Not at all! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!” the princess cooed, holding out a hand as she bounced on the spot “I’m Charlie, Princess of Hell!”

“M-Midoriya Izuku, or well… I guess here I’d be Izuku um…” the big doe-like green on lighter green eyes looked up into the face of Alastor above him, his ears drooped and a pair of angel-like black and green wings grew from his back via magic to flutter nervously. “What would my surname be now? Would it change to yours or…”

As the kid trailed off nervously the deer demon laughed heartily. “You know, I never actually thought of that. I suppose we could use yours, if you really want to use one. Angel and I don’t really bother with our human surnames anymore.”

At that everyone looked at Alastor as though he grew a second head. Angel Dust however, having watched the exchange in amusement from his place lounging across the lobby sofa, shot to his feet as he processed that. “Does that mean what I think it means?!”

“Indeed it does Angel my dear. Say hello to our new son, I know you’ve always wanted one.”

“Well yeah but… Al you can’t just adopt a kid like a stray dog!”

While the adult demons talked Izuku took everything in silently. The spider, Alastor’s mate apparently, was not what he’d pictured the overlord’s lover to look like in the slightest. He was also, somehow, even taller than the deer demon was!

The white and pink furred arachnid was also wearing an outfit that seemed like it would be right at home on R-Rated Heroine: Midnight. A tiny dark pink dress that barely covered his crotch and had a plunging heart shaped neckline that was showing off his cleavage (though that appeared to just be excess fluff not unlike Izuku’s own wool) paired with black and pink striped thigh high socks and white heels. And held in the older demons lower pair of his four arms was a tiny spotted pink demon pig that Izuku couldn’t stop staring at.

Ear flicking and wings shifting as he and the pig locked eyes, the sheep boy couldn’t hold in his squeal of delight and went up to the spider asking “What’s his name? He’s so CUTE!… It is a he, right? Can I pet him, or her? Please?”

Angel Dust’s mismatched pink eyes sparkled as he smiled and gently placed his pig in the teen’s arms. “His name is Fat Nuggets. Fat Nuggets, say hello to your new brother.”

Izuku cooed as he nuzzled the pig in his arms, hugging it to his wooly chest like he’d always wanted to hold the many many animals he’d wanted as a pet when he was still human. “Hi Fat Nuggets! I’m Izuku! Who’s a cutie? You are! Yes you are!”

While his mate and their new son got acquainted as he’d more or less expected them to Alastor turned to watch the reactions of the couple of demonesses he would almost go so far as to call his friends. As he thought, their expressions were priceless. Charlie was glowing with excitement as she bounced in place, palms together in front of her mouth as she tried - and failed - to hold in her squeaks of delight. Vaggie meanwhile was dumbstruck, mouth open and eye wide as she motions from himself, to Angel, to the almost angelic demon teen he’d claimed as theirs in disbelief - totally mute for lack of words to describe the picture before her.

Finally the moth-like woman spoke “You- He- How the fuck did he end up in Hell?!”

“Suicide.” Alastor explained frankly “Was born without the ‘quirks’ current humans have and was relentlessly bullied as a result. If I’m not mistaken the boy he’d considered his best and only friend told him to do it as a joke after spending their entire lives pushing him down, encouraging everyone else they met to do the same - even teachers. I’m almost impressed by how vicious a child supposedly aiming to be a hero can be as a mere human.”

Vaggie and Charlie were silent at that, neither knowing just what to say to that bit of information.

-

Izuku adapted to life at the Hotel easily. Charlie and Nifty were fun and nice, Husk was a lot like Katsuki used to be before his quirk came in and he was diagnosed as quirkless, and Vaggie was nicer than he’d first expected with how she yelled at Alastor when they walked in. And the teen loved Angel Dust and Fat Nuggets.

The spider demon was totally proud and unapologetic about what he liked, what he did, and who he was. Despite working a job the sheep boy would consider embarrassing, shameful even, Angel was proud of it and stood with more confidence than the boy can remember anyone else having. He was just as comfortable in his skin as his mate Alastor was despite them being in very different positions in life.

Izuku would openly say he admired and envied his new adoptive parents. And true to his word; Alastor had taken to teaching him quite a lot since their little deal not so long ago. Angel and the others did too!

The sheep teen was now his Père (what he’d come to call the Radio demon recently, Angel Dust being Papa or Pop)’s assistant at the station. He’d even been given his own frequency to air his own show by the demon lord, who took note of how entertaining his protege’s tales of living world’s quirked population and events was and decided to give him a better outlet for his rambles than muttering to himself or noting them in a book. The green and black furred boy was surprised at how popular his show got at first, though apparently it’s pretty hard to get updates on living world down here so maybe he shouldn’t.

He even got his own little radio microphone so he could broadcast while away from the station if he wants, which he hangs around his neck on a white choker that matches his yukata!

Nifty usually just had him help out with her fervent tidying up in the hotel, a skill he’s familiar with from helping his mom with the apartment. And Husk, after a few times of warning him to keep him out of any trouble his parents have planned or to not get on his nerves, decided to fill the silence by teaching him card games and how to mix drinks. The latter pissing off Vaggie a bit when she caught them but making Pop proud, given his fond “That’s my little Hellspawn!”

Charlie, on the one time so far she’d been able and volunteered to watch him while her girlfriend and Husk were out shopping and his parents were both at work, taught him the joys of musical theatre - something he’d not really paid attention to while he was alive due to his obsession with heroics. The costumes, singing, and dancing - while new to him - were fun. Going by the smiles on Alastor and Angel’s faces when they walked in to see the Princess and him in flapper dresses and singing “All that Jazz” from Chicago together Izuku’s sure that Charlie and himself were not the only ones to enjoy the particular hobby.

Given the following work outs and lessons in various dance styles and acting by his parents since then that hunch was correct. Considering their careers are both firmly entertainment and acting based he probably shouldn’t be surprised. But the teen very much was by just how much he seemed to fall into the same love of performing - albeit not quite the same way - as the older demons were.

But as nice as life in the Hotel was, and the people in it, Izuku was still rather lonely. He loved everyone here, his new job, even Hell - which had grown to be a nicer home to him than much of his home while he lived was funnily enough… But what he wanted most was something he’d desired since he was a tiny human child, something that the older demons weren’t quite able to give him.

He wanted a best friend, a real one. Like Cherry was to Angel or he’d once had with Kacchan when they were toddlers. But he was never able to make one while he lived because of his lack of quirk and can’t make one now because his job keeps him busy and the few he’s tried to make are too frightened of his Père to accept his offer once they discover that little tidbit.

Maybe he’ll have better luck at the Hotel Gala coming up? There should be plenty of demons strong or old enough to not mind Alastor being his father there for him to make friends with!… Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this little update, next chapter should have the Gala and several familiar faces in it. Izuku will make a friend or two (feel free to guess who) there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku makes some friends at the Hotel Ball.

The Hotel ball was going about as well as could be expected. Honestly with all the imps and demons from all walks of Hell here for it it was a miracle there wasn’t a dead body or fire somewhere by now. Especially since the three Vs were here.

Vox and Alastor’s disdain for each other was well known. Valentino was still pissy about losing Angel’s contract all those centuries ago, while the spider in question wanted nothing to do with his old pimp. And Velvet? She was well known for starting drama if she thought it would up her views and likes on her various social media accounts, so no one wanted to be anywhere near her.

That and she was annoying.

And Izuku? Izuku was, for once, actually enjoying himself at a crowded event. In no small part because the sheep demon had made some friends here.

His parents’ resignation could be felt from across the ballroom when the green wooled teen approached and made fast friends with snake demon Sir Pentious. And yeah, Penty was a dork. A really really hilariously awkward one. But Izuku found that rather endearing.

Especially since the pair of them spoke the same language… Science. Specifically both of them LOVED to workshop ideas for inventions or experiments. That and plans of a villainous ilk, both personal and historical.

And that’s not even counting what they’d spent the last hour or so doing after bonding over “nerd stuff” as Cherri called it when she passed by to check on her honorary nephew for her bestie.

See, Sir Pentious and Izuku had shared another interest besides “nerd stuff” that had drawn in what would become Izuku’s second and best friend Octavia. All three of them had an eye and interest in fashion and loved to rank or comment on the other outfits at the ball… Specifically they all LOVED tearing apart those who were wearing affronts on the eye.

Octavia had elegant and dry remarks in her English accent, Izuku favored blank and methodical descriptions and breakdowns of both how and why each outfit failed so horribly, and Pentious’ flare for dramatics and eye for details could pinpoint mistakes in makeup, posture, manners, and outfits or accessories. The trio had been using all three, paired with Via’s social media, to cover the fashion of the Ball for all of Hell to witness as they ranked fashion in real time.

On the air.

In Izuku’s broadcast.

“Oh my Lucifer, look at THAT!” Penty hissed in disbelief as he pointed to a couple of snooty looking demons across the ballroom.

Octavia’s white on pink owl eyes fixed the pair in question, shuddered as she snapped a pic on her cell phone, and muttered “I think I just threw up in my mouth a bit.”

Izuku gagged audibly before explaining “Ugh, I can’t believe my eyes my dear listeners. There’s a couple across the room that has the WORST fashion sense of the entire room, no contest. The male is an already hard to look at demon with kill me orange and vomit green skin, his appearance looking like a dolphin and an octopus had a baby… But his tacky horizontally striped suit (which looks AWFUL with his spots by the way) is pastel and neon pink with leopard fur trim.”

“Hiss date isss worsssse.” the snake demon managed to state, his hissing lisp growing more noticeable the longer he stares at the offending couple. “She’ss chewing with her mouth open and- By the nine ssirclesss, iss she… drinking directly from the punchbowl?!”

“She is.” Octavia drawls as she snapped a pic of the four headed dragon-looking woman doing so. “Annnd posted. I can’t believe a lady of her status would do something so disgusting… or date a pig like Alfred. Then again, she DOES have boar heads instead of reptilian on her hydra body.”

Izuku took over “And what is she wearing? Her dress looks like my human mother’s old plastic laundry basket, only in eye searing yellow, over top of a black garbage bag. And that’s not even considering how badly that clashes with her turquoise skin, magenta eyes, and her - frankly horrible choice - of all red makeup and jewelry.”

“Red MAY have been passsable if she had chosen ssubtler blood or wine insstead of bright ssscarlet shadesss… Maybe.”

“Bridget would need to act like a lady of her station rather than a mannerless slob to pull that off.” The owl princess stated plainly before musing “And have a date who didn’t look and act so gross. Seriously, he’s groping her in public at a party run by and hosting royalty and Demon Lords. Not to mention every media outlet in hell - period. That’s asking for a scandal.”

“So. What’s the verdict?” Izuku asks, green eyes glancing at both his impromptu costars curiously. “I’m giving them a negative 20. A 0 out of ten seems too tame and each of them is a minus 10 easy so… Minus 20.”

“Sounds about right.” Octavia agreed. “I want to bleach my eyes just looking at them together.”

Sir Pentious hissed and declared “Negative 20 sseemsss too light if you ask me. I’ve been taking off pointsss for each faux pas I witnessed and they’re ssstill going lower. They’re at leassst a minus 100.”

“Fair.” the owl and sheep agreed before Izuku declares. “Let’s just declare them the worst of the ball, period, and call it a night.”

“Agreed.” both Izuku’s new friends stated before turning their eyes elsewhere.

All in all, the once quirkless teen enjoyed himself immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little blurb of Izuku making friends (as well as indulging his sass) for you guys to enjoy! Hope you like it!
> 
> Next chapter should be a bit longer and bring up the whole "what's going on with living world/BNHA events" thing.


End file.
